Oh Lady
by Magdelope
Summary: L J Baker's Lady Knight left me with a need to know that Riannon and Eleanor are happy and well and together. More description within. Femslash.
1. Chapter 1

_No copyright infringement intended, characters belong to L J Baker who has done a marvelous job in painting a world and beautiful people within. My only complaint is that it ended too fast and sudden and that I haven't got the closure I needed. So here, my "fix-it fic", taking place right after the curtain closed on Lady Knight by L J Baker. TW: mentions rape, not my fault. It happened in the book._

* * *

The ride to Gast took longer than Riannon had anticipated. The rain kept pouring down and the road was full of pebbles that made the horses trip and the litter shake. Riannon cast worried looks to the trembling carriage and hoped that Eleanor wasn't too hurt inside. When they finally reached Gast, the Vahldomne was soaked to the bone and she once more felt grateful that Eleanore was at least dry inside the litter.

Riannon's home in Gast had been abandoned for quite some time but she sent her men in to lit fires and start warming the place up. Then she went forward and opened the flap to look at the woman within the litter. Eleanor's eyes were closed and she looked very pale against the dark shade of her dress. The cheeks which were usually filled with warmth held little life and Riannon felt her insides clench in anger and worry. She wished she could have killed Ralph twenty times over. Seeing Eleanor like this made her feel like she hadn't done enough, she wanted to ride back and kill Geoffrey as well. Anybody who could possibly be responsible had to pay. Riannon's vengeful thoughts dispersed when Eleanor said her name.

"Nonnie?" She said, trying to wet her lips even though her mouth was dry. Riannon reached out and grasped her hand gently.

"I'm here, lady," she said and gently pulled Eleanor toward the opening of the litter, "we have arrived, love."

"I'm still so cold," Eleanor said quietly.

"I've sent the men in to light the fires," Riannon replied, "and Agnes to draw you a bath in one of the bedrooms."

Eleanor nodded, any words escaping her. She was tired, cold and overwhelmed. The mere presence of Riannon was the only thing that was keeping her from breaking down completely. She was grateful when Riannon helped her through the big front doors and through the house, up the stairs and into what would, for now, be her bed chamber. Eleanor barely noticed her surroundings as Riannon sat her on the bed, what she did smell however was the sweet smelling water that Agnes had prepared for her.

Riannon had sent Agnes to prepare a room for herself now and had every intention to take care of Eleanor herself. She kissed her lady's cheek and started slowly helping her with her clothes. Most of them were dry but it didn't stop Eleanor from shiver.

"You will feel better once you are in the water, love," Riannon said even as it hurt her to remove the last pieces of clothing that was keeping her lover warm. When she reached for the very last item, Eleanor's chemise, Eleanor paled even further.

"No," she said and held it down. Riannon looked at her and cursed silently. The proud creature that had once let Riannon see every part of her was now too ashamed to even get naked for a bath.

"The shame is not on you," Riannon said softly but she had stopped tugging on the fabric. She looked down but the fabric reached over Eleanor's knees, she could see nothing. Riannon was almost starting to fear whatever it was that the chemise was hiding; once again she wished she had twisted her sword when it had been buried in Ralph's gut rather than just pull it out.

"Now you know what it's like," Eleanor said with a half teasing grin, "when the one you're sharing your body and bed with, refuses to take off their chemise." Her grin turned into a frown from the pain her split lip was still causing but Riannon appreciated the small sign that Eleanor would eventually be okay.

Riannon stayed quiet for a moment, going through her options. The thoughts that had planted themselves in her head made her dizzy with fear but she wanted to do this.

"Nell," she said and waited until her lady had both eyes on her, "if I take my clothes off, will you do the same?"

Eleanor nodded and watched with fascination as her warrior stood up and slowly took off her dripping clothes. She was still cold and pulled the blanket closer around her shoulders, but even though she was still cold when staring into Riannon's eyes, she knew that there would come a time when she would again be okay.

When Riannon stood before her in just her shirt and an almost scared look in her eyes, Eleanor stood up on shaky legs and pulled her chemise over her head. She wanted to clasp her hands over her body and shield herself from Riannon's glare. She could feel Riannon's stare as if touch. She knew what her body looked like. She could feel it.

Riannon's gaze was calm but inside she was fuming. Eleanor had big bruises covering the top of her hips and she saw that there was dried blood on the inside of her thighs. Riannon wanted to punch a wall but she forced herself to remain calm. She needed to be calm for Eleanor. But her heart ached when she noticed how Eleanor tried to be considerate of her feelings even when she was feeling bad. The lady stood up and gave her back to Riannon, then Eleanor stepped into the tub and sat down, leaving enough space for Riannon to sit down behind her.

Riannon held her breath as she pulled her shirt over her head. It felt weird to be completely bare, wrong even. But she wanted to do this for Eleanor. She sat down in the tub behind her, the water was so warm. She was thankful that the lady in front of her didn't once turn around but when Eleanor was still shivering and clearly hesitant and getting closer, Riannon couldn't stand it. She placed her hands gently on Eleanor's shoulders and pulled her backwards to her chest.

When Eleanor was finally cradled in the strong arms she craved so badly. She fought hard not to start sobbing. Her distress was so all consuming that she barely registered that she was finally pressed against the muscular chest she had dreamt of so many times. She tried to remind herself that soon she would be well enough to properly enjoy it. But for now she leaned her head against Riannon's shoulder and let herself drift off to sleep as Riannon slowly started to wash her.

Riannon hadn't realised what she had been missing, not allowing herself to be completely vulnerable near Eleanor. It was scary and thrilling to have her deformed upper body pressed against Eleanor's soft back. She softly and almost feather like let her hands drift over Eleanor's body. She took the soap and applied it on her hands, trying to be as gentle as possible but also wanting to wash that man off of her. She also washed Eleanor between her thighs, but stopped when she noticed Eleanor whimper in what she believed was pain. Riannon breathed through gritted teeth and knew that she had never hated anyone as she hated Geoffrey and his son at that very moment. She hoped that they would get word that Ralph had died first thing in the morning.

"Nell," she said when she had finished washing Eleanor, "it's time to sleep, love."

Riannon didn't know if Eleanor was awake or half asleep, but the woman stood up and with Riannon's help got dry and underneath the covers of the bed. There wasn't a single thought in Riannon's mind to leave Eleanor where she was. Instead she grabbed a clean and dry shirt from the cabinet at the end of the room and laid down next to her lady. She pulled Eleanor close and let sleep come for her.


	2. Chapter 2

When Eleanor woke up, she first didn't know where she was. She panicked for a slight moment but her stirring caused her bed mate to pull her even closer and as soon as Eleanor recognized the strong arm that was Riannon's she relaxed. She turned around in Riannon's embraced and smiled at having her lover so close finally. It had been too long.

She traced Riannon's soft lips with her fingers. _I love you_ she thought, _by Atuan I love you so much_. She wished she had never married Geoffrey, she wished the seasons hadn't passed on without her and Riannon being together. She wished she hadn't been so scared before. She promised herself to be brave from now on. She and Riannon would have to be brave should they live this life together.

Riannon started to stir, making Eleanor smile. That's when she realised that she was stark naked. She started panicking silently, wanting to cover up. She didn't want Riannon to see her like this, she didn't want to see herself. Riannon's eyes opened and saw the distress on Eleanor's face.

"What is it, lady?" She asked, and stroked a few strands of hair out of Eleanor's face. Eleanor started sobbing at the gentle gesture. _Her face hurt so much._

"Please," she begged, "can I have some clothes?"

Riannon didn't question it but got up and went to one of the big trunks that had been brought to the room the other night. Very aware of the fact that Eleanor's body was still hurting she brought a simple chemise, shirt, stockings, underthings and skirt but no bodice or corsette, when the lady in her bed looked up at her questioningly, Riannon said:

"I don't want it to hurt you." Riannon placed the clothes next to Eleanor on the bed. The lady made an attempt to stand up but then looked pleadingly at Riannon.

"Will you look away, please?"

Riannon simply nodded and turned away, she wanted to give Eleanor all the space she needed even if it hurt her.

Eleanor didn't want to look at herself either, even putting on stockings was painful. She was glad that Riannon was still honouring her wish and looking the other way. She didn't want her knight to see her in such a state.

"I'm done," she said when she was fully dressed, "perhaps some breakfast could be procured?"

"Anything you fancy," Riannon said and turned around slowly, "let me just get dressed as well."

…

Eleanor didn't have much appetite despite her stomach being empty. She barely bit into the bread or fruits that Riannon had placed in front of her. She felt sick, like her insides were filled with soot. In that moment Eleanor was sure that she would never feel good again.

"Nell?" Riannon's voice brought her back to reality, "I wish to help. If you let me." She gently grasped Eleanor's hand and brought it to her lips, kissed her fingers gently. It was the same words that she had said before. Eleanor sighed, tried to gather her thoughts but it was difficult when she kept trembling. She didn't know what to do with herself. Riannon stood up from her chair and went to sit next to Eleanor instead. She pulled the women into her arms.

"If I could take it all away, I would," she whispered with her lips against Eleanor's hair.

Eleanor straightened up again, wiped her face quickly and as gracefully as she could with a napkin.

"Since I am to live here," she said, "I should probably spend the day learning my way around."

Riannon nodded.

"I think," she said, "it would also be good for you to see a healer."

"I'll heal," Eleanor said. She would nothing more than magickally be free of the pain but she didn't think she deserved it. She squirmed as she was sitting. She was still in so much pain.

"Please," Riannon asked in a voice that Eleanor didn't recognize, "please let me fetch a healer."

Eleanor looked into the face of her lover. She had seen that face before. It was the face that Riannon had sported the night that Eleanor had gotten married. Eleanor knew that Riannon knew pain. And she knew shame. She knew what it was like to hate herself, to feel ashamed of what and who she was.

"Okay," Eleanor said, "send for the healers. I can hardly contain my longing for being on horseback again."

"Gast can be beautiful," Riannon said, "and I can't wait to show it to you."

...

Eleanor spent the rest of the day confined to the bedroom Riannon had chosen for her. She didn't want to face the sunlight with Ralph's marks still on her body. Riannon came and went, she had matters to settle and letters to sent. She came with a healer eventually and Eleanor finally accepted the help.

…

By nightfall Eleanor was feeling better and she let Riannon take her down to the hall to eat supper. Her appetite was still weak but the cup of wine Riannon gave her made her feel better. After sitting by the table for a long time, Eleanor finally put a fork of food to her lips.

"It tastes good," she said with a weak smile, "what is it?"

"It's elc," Riannon said, "very common in these parts this time of year."

"I like it," Eleanor said, "but I hope this isn't the last new taste you show me."

"Not at all," Riannon said, "oh lady, when spring comes I'll have even more to show you when we travel west."

"When you go back to fighting." Eleanor suddenly had a bad taste in her mouth. She had never wanted to be the wife of a warrior yet here she was.

"When I go back to fighting," Riannon agreed, "but I know what I'm doing, Nell. I am… I… they call me the Vahldomne after all. And the troubadours will have more songs to sing of me yet, I assure you."

"It better be that way," Eleanor said. She looked at the windows, she hadn't been out all day and the sun was almost fully down.

"We could go for a stroll if you like," Riannon offered, seeing the longing in Eleanor's eyes.

Eleanor smiled, grabbed her shawl and they went outside.

Summer was ending and it was getting cold but Eleanor found she appreciated the cold air on her face and neck. She entwined her arm with Riannon's as they walked over the grass together. _Riannon of Gast_, Eleanor thought silently, _maybe as her wife I'll be Eleanor of Gast_. Eleanor wanted time to speed up again. She wanted a new day to come, a new day when she was no longer bound by marriage to another man. She wanted to be kissed and loved by Riannon. And she wanted to forget Ralph's stench upon her face.

"I no longer feel as cold," she said softly as they watched the moon rise on the sky.

"I'm glad, love," Riannon replied. Eleanor looked up at her, their eyes locking. The night was beautiful but nowhere near as beautiful as the love that shone out of Riannon's eyes. Eleanor felt her heart clench at the sight, how she had been able to refuse Riannon's proposal all those years ago seemed laughable now. Nothing in the world could be as important and staying in touch with the one you love.

They went to bed shortly after, exhausted and still overwhelmed. Eleanor's only comfort was Riannon's warm body next to hers. She never wanted to sleep alone again.


	3. Chapter 3

_Smut warning. Because apparently that's all I can write nowadays. Enjoy!_

* * *

It had been three weeks since Eleanor and Riannon had gone to Gast when Eleanor looked at Riannon and suddenly felt herself growing warm with need. _Riannon._ How many nights hadn't she dreamt of her warrior during the years. She remembered waking up, pulsing, wet and ready and realising that Riannon was nowhere near her. Riannon was here now. But Eleanor hadn't been ready for a long time. Suddenly she wanted to get back to them loving each other, she wanted Riannon to look at her like she was the most desirable woman in the world again.

Riannon looked up from her seat and smiled at her, Eleanor felt her heart leap. It was still morning but suddenly she couldn't wait for the night. It was only them and servants here. There was no one that would gossip if they retired to the bedchamber already. Eleanor stood up and walked on steady steps to the place where her lover was sitting. There were a multitude of reasons why Riannon would say no. Eleanor was still married for one thing. But Eleanor's heart was adamant, she had to try.

Riannon looked up when Eleanor stood right next to her. She liked seeing how strong Eleanor had become, her face looked positively glowing again. Riannon stood up, towering over her lady.

"It's a beautiful day," Eleanor said and extended her hand to Riannon. Riannon kissed her fingers like she had a million times before. The familiarity of the action made Eleanor smile.

"That it is," Riannon said, she smiled questioningly at her lady. Eleanor stood on tip toe and pressed a quick kiss to Riannon's, testing the water. She saw gentleness and love in Riannon's eyes, but there was also a faint swirl of desire there. Eleanor felt hopeful. She put her lips next to Riannon's ear, she felt her warrior hold her breath as she opened her mouth to softly whisper.

"I want you to love me again."

Riannon sighed.

"Lady," she said, "I… it's…" she was surprised at Eleanor's words but she couldn't deny the effect they had on her. _Oh Nell, I would take you upstairs and make love to you for days if you let me._

"Are you sure?" She asked, "your marriage…"

"I don't want to think about that," Eleanor interrupted, "I need… I need you Nonnie, I need you to love me again. I need you to be the last person that has touched me. I need you to make me whole again."

They fell through the door together, eager like never before. Riannon pressed her lips against Eleanor's and shivered when she felt Eleanor moan into the kiss. _Oh Nell, how I love you._ It was freeing to be able to express it.

They calmed down when Eleanor sat down reached up and undid the bodice she was wearing, she wanted Riannon's hands on her. Riannon helped her with the silky band but Eleanor couldn't wait. As soon as there was enough room opened, Eleanor grabbed Riannon's hand and pushed it inside her shirt. Riannon didn't waste a breath, cupping her hand around Eleanor's hand and squeezing.

"Oh Nonnie," Eleanor whimpered, "how I've missed you."

They quickly shed the rest of their clothing, Eleanor not even complaining when Riannon at first seemed to want to keep her shirt. Riannon seemed to hesitate and Eleanor didn't have patience for it.

"It's fine," she said in a rush, "you don't have to take it off."

"I want to," Riannon answered, as calm as ever and pulled it off. For the first time she stood completely bare in front of Eleanor. She looked for any sign of disgust in Eleanor's face but could see none. All she could see in Eleanor's eyes was admiration and lust. Riannon knew that she was hideous, she didn't know how anybody could look at her deformed body and not feel disgusted.

Eleanor wasn't disgusted. She had almost winced when she first had seen Riannon's scar, but not out of repulsion but rather the thought of how much it must have hurt. Riannon had been split in two. The angry white scar stretched from her left thigh, across her torso, over her right breast that was simply missing, over her neck and face, ending just under her hairline. It scared Eleanor to think that Riannon must have been so close to death, that was not an easy wound to heal. Yet her lover was here, alive and well. She ached to touch, to discover, to shower with love. But she didn't know what kind of touch would be welcome. She noticed Riannon's uncertainty and stepped forward. She laid her arms gently around Riannon's neck and stepped forward enough so she could kiss the bare skin of one shoulder, then she stepped further and let their bodies touch.

It was scary and new, their bodies burning wherever they touched. Riannon led them to the bed and had Eleanor sit down in front of her. She wanted Eleanor to forget everything that had happened during their time apart. She hooked Eleanor's leg up on her shoulder and then leaned forward. She pressed kisses over both of Eleanor's thighs making the woman above her tremble.

"Oh Nonnie." Eleanor let her upper body fall backwards, overwhelmed by what Riannon was doing to her.

...

Riannon sat back on her heels and watched her handiwork. Eleanor was lying spread out in front of her, her face flushed and her chest heaving. She looked beautiful.

"Oh lady," Riannon said and laid down next to her, letting her hand stroke up and down Eleanor's body, the Vahldomne leaned over her and gave her lips a lingering kiss, "how do you feel?"

"I feel wonderful," Eleanor replied, "better than I have in a long time."

Eleanor glanced briefly at Riannon's scars and then up at her face quickly. Riannon did look uncomfortable.

"Does it hurt?" Eleanor asked while she started touching her hand to Riannon's strong shoulders wanting to have skin under her hands.

"Sometimes," Riannon said, "but not right now." She tensed up as Eleanor's hand stopped playing at her shoulder and instead started trailing down towards her missing breast.

"Did you get this at Vahl?"

"Yes," Riannon answered.

Eleanor sighed, wondering how to proceed. She wanted to make Riannon feel as loved and complete as she was feeling.

"You are beautiful," she whispered and started kissing Riannon's chest, staying away from the scar for now since it clearly made Riannon tense and uncomfortable.

A sudden inclination had her kiss downwards. It wasn't something she had done before and she wasn't at all sure that she would be able to deliver but she wanted to try.

Riannon seemed to panic when she noticed what Eleanor was planning.

"Nell," she groaned even as her body was starting to react, "you don't need to do that." She sat up in attempt to pull Eleanor back.

"I want to," Eleanor replied and tried to push her reluctant lover back to the bed. When Riannon still looked reluctant, Eleanor tried another method.

"I want to love you, please let me?"

Riannon couldn't resist this time, she nodded silently and laid back down.


	4. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

It took two years. Two years and 698 days for Eleanor to once again be a free woman. Riannon knew this because she had been counting the days. In many ways it hadn't mattered. They had lived their life together, never being apart for more than a couple of weeks at a time. Riannon had been right, nobody refused her sword because of her domestic situation and even though she couldn't offer Eleanor the same riches that the woman had been accustomed to, they had been happy. But not as happy as Riannon felt when she finally heard of Geoffrey's death. She hadn't even known that Eleanor's continued marriage had bothered her that much until the weight fell from her shoulders.

She had been in town when she heard of the news but immediately rode home to tell her future wife. She found Eleanor in the garden, admiring the flowers and weeds she had planted their. Riannon dismounted the horse and let the stable boy take care of it and she walked with certain steps up to the woman she loved. Eleanor looked up when she saw her and smiled.

"I wasn't expecting you so early," she said but then her smile grew into a frown, "you don't have any bad news do you?"

"On the contrary, lady," Riannon said, "I have reason to believe that these news will in fact make you happy."

"Oh?"

Riannon grasped her hands and looked into her eyes.

"You told me once that I was the only one who let you be yourself." Eleanor nodded so Riannon continued, "and I feel the same way. Truly, it is only with you that I can let myself be free to be me. Nell, I have not stopped loving you since the moment I first saw you. The times we were apart I spent reliving every moment we've ever shared together. It is my deepest wish that we will never be apart like that again."

"Nonnie?"

"Would you… would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Riannon smiled when she saw the pure joy in Eleanor's eyes.

"I…" Eleanor didn't know what to answer, "I… oh Nonnie. Is this really happening? Or has my feeble mind finally snapped?"

"It is, lady," Riannon said, "it is. Is that a yes?"

The answer was a kiss.

…

Their wedding was different from the other weddings they had attended and it was certainly very different than Eleanor's previous three. Instead of the heavy drinking and disgraceful comments from drunk men, their wedding was a joyous but peaceful affair. Guy came to be Riannon's best man but apart from him, they did not have that many guests. They spent the evening after their ceremony, drinking fine wine and sending each other little knowing smiles and glances. They finally belonged to each other. _My wife._ Riannon couldn't believe it. Eleanor was hers. Hers to claim and taste and love. And she was Eleanor's, nobody could say otherwise. Not anymore. They were legally and spiritually wed in the eyes of the Goddess.

As they retreated to their bedchamber for the night Eleanor did not dread her wedding night as she had during her previous ones. Instead she felt herself grow warm with anticipation and squeezed the tender muscle of Riannon's arm underneath her hand. This marriage would be different, this marriage was one that Eleanor didn't mind giving herself completely to. For the first time, being somebody's wife warmed her heart. It might not have been her first marriage, but it would definitely be her last one.

**The end**


End file.
